Gallery
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Blaze decides she needs to protect her people at any cost. But Silver has another way in mind. Can he make her see it? Silver/Blaze. One-shot.


**A/N:** So I've been toying around with a different style of writing and decided to apply it to this story.

**Pen:** ...

No sarcastic comment?

**Pen:** No.

Gee...Its kinda not the same then.

**Pen:** Oh very well. Eh-hem. Why don't you apply it to something worthwhile?

Better. Now would you do the disclaimer?

**Pen:** All characters are owned by Sega while the song that inspired this story is owned by Mario Vasquez. Sword and myself are owned by the author.

Good. Now do a trick.

**Pen:** Don't push it.

**Gallery**

_Just a little more_, I think as I apply some eye liner. _But not too much!_ I carefully wipe the excess amount off and study my face. After going over it for several minutes, I'm satisfied. It's always so much better to do it myself than having someone else do it. I don't particularly care for make-up, yet when someone else puts it on me I end up looking like toy shop doll with the excessive amounts of blush and lipstick.

However, if I am appearing in front of my people, I must look nice. So today, I'm doing this for them. I love them and I'm sure they love me so I will look my best for them. Only for them. Not this event.

Now there's an odd thing to call a wedding. An event. Sounds more like a person is being knighted or as if a show is being performed for everyone to come and see. Of course, this essentially is a show. A show to reassure the people that they are safe. That I have their best interests at heart and only their's.

Which is how it began several months ago. My kingdom had just repelled Nega once again. Our victory came with many losses. So many in fact, that whispers sprang up of how we were expected to survive another attack. Nega easily rebuilt his army and simply kamikazied them into whoever he felt like attacking before he built another group of robots with a suicidal mission. As for me, my kingdom could not easily replace our soldiers.

So talks of a truce came up, but I immediately shot that plan down. Nega was evil and the second anyone lowered his or her guard, he would strike. Our only other option was an alliance. "And what better way for an alliance," I remember one of my advisors saying, "than a marriage?"

When I had first heard that, I began to rethink a truce with Nega. But I eventually conceded since it was the only way. I had been pressured for a long time now to find a husband and now I was forced to choose.

I had never quite planned any sort of thing like this out. Even while girls when I was younger had been practicing their wedding, I had wanted to play games with my friends, such as Silver, instead.

I consulted my advisors, who pointed out our neighboring country's single king. He too had felt the stress of searching for a bride. Our countries had always been on friendly terms, but I had heard stories about their king. How he was with any woman who caught his eye and how he kept many concubines in his castle for one sole purpose.

Despite these rumors, I still arranged a meeting with him. When he arrived, I could see why women seemed to throw themselves at him. He was very handsome with a dazzling, white smile and rich, dark eyes. We both had greeted each other and spent some time together, roaming the castle and getting to know one another. As we did, I could see his arrogance beginning to show when he belittled servants, citizens and guards with no thought for their feelings or how he only talked about himself. I found it to be nearly unbearable, but I simply shrugged it off, as many royals had some degree of pride when trying to impress others. Which is what I assumed he was doing.

It wasn't until we held a feast that night, for his arrival, that any problems occurred. We were sitting together with only our most trusted people there. I had let in my advisors, a few servants, and Silver, who had been watching the king with an odd face all day. Almost like a mix of distrust, anger, and...jealousy?

I decided I would talk with him later on it and tried to enjoy the meal. However, it was difficult to enjoy as the king would boast stories of his achievements, no matter what subject we were on, and berated his own servants for this and that. I eyed my advisors and could see in their eyes, or rather their avoiding eyes, that maybe this hadn't been as wonderful an idea as we had believed.

Still, I reminded myself I was doing this for my people. I simply sat there listening to the long-winded stories and nodding my head or giving an "Oh" here and there. All the while, my mind begged for him to shut up.

My eyes wandered briefly to Silver, who had a sour expression and focused on his food, stabbing it a bit too much. His head raised slightly to meet my gaze. His eyes flickered from mine to the king and back before he let them rest on his plate with a snort.

After one particular boast, my advisors brought up the issue of a possible attack by Nega in the not-too-distant future. My spies and outer villages have reported seeing his drones wandering around quietly on the borders. Waiting for his best chance to hit us.

Our 'guest' gave a mighty laugh, sounding more like a roar. "Nega? I doubt you have much to worry about. Why I remember one time he sent one of his so-called 'forces' to attack my country. I led our troops against them, and, needless to say, we easily overca-"

A loud thud interrupted his story. Everyone turned their heads to see Silver, face twisted into an ugly frown and his clench fist on the table amid all his spilled food. Nobody dared to make a sound, for some unknown fear. After several seconds in silence, Silver removed his fist and stood up, mumbling an "Excuse me" and exiting as quickly as possible.

"Odd," I heard one of my advisors comment and the other murmured in agreement. I heard the king agree as well before starting his story where he left off, but I now paid no attention. All that was on my mind was Silver's expression and the possibilities of what could be troubling him. I needed to find out what was wrong.

"Excuse me," I hastily said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin before chasing after Silver. I thought I could hear the king questioning my advisors about my behavior, but I was now too far away to be sure and too worried. All my mind's eye kept seeing was Silver and his frown.

After searching his room and mine, I checked the throne room. I looked in every placed I could think of, but there was still no sign of him. "Where are you?" I muttered to no one in particular as I kept up my search. I combed the entire castle and I couldn't find a clue as to where he was.

I began having wild thoughts such as _Maybe he's run off?_ or _Maybe something happened to him?_ I was panicking, something I never do. I am always level-headed and rational. So why was I suddenly so nerve-wracked because Silver was missing?

One place suddenly sprang into my mind. I couldn't believe I hadn't searched there first. So, as quick as my feet would take me, I dashed off. I was probably running close to Sonic's speed, which made me give a small chuckle.

Once I was outside on the castle's ground, I proceeded to the garden. It was full of shrubbery shaped as various people and objects, as well as many beautiful and rare flowers. In the middle was a stone bench, where one could view the entire garden and be able to see the night sky in its entire sparkling splendor. And there is where I found Silver.

He was gazing at the stars lost in thought. He was now peaceful, or more at peace than he was before. He looked cute, staring into the heavens while swinging his legs. I shook that odd thought from my head and cleared my throat. Silver came out of his stargazing and looked over his shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi," I responded as I took a seat next to him. We were both silent as we waited for the other to speak first. I casted my eyes upward as Silver had been doing and marveled at the sky. "The stars look beautiful tonight," I commented, seeing if Silver would say anything in return.

"Mm-hmm," he replied. He kept staring at the ground, back in thought. It also seemed like he was avoiding looking at me. Of course that could have been my imagination.

I laid my hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense. "Is something wrong?" I asked. It was pointless to ask such a question, as he had already shown how he was feeling, but I couldn't think of any other way to start. "Is there?" I repeated.

"It's nothing," Silver lied. I could always tell when he was. He would rub his thumb and fingers together. It was a slight gesture and I doubted he was even aware he did it, since he rarely did anything dishonest. He may have been naive, but he was honest. A trait I admired.

"Yes it is." I scooted closer. "With how you left and tried to hide, it must be something important." Silence. "Silver, I know you're hiding something."

Silver gave a heavy sigh as he turned to me, staring me dead in the eye, and asked, "Why are you doing it?" He paused, seeing if I knew what he was talking about before he continued. "Why are you marrying this...this..." He searched for an appropriate word. "Jerk?"

I couldn't say I was very surprised. Many people had been asking me the same question and every time, I would give me prepared answer. "For the good of my people." But when Silver questioned my motives, I was speechless. I couldn't even fathom why I was putting up with this king, much less marry him.

"Because...I," I again was silent, while Silver leaned in close enough that I could feel his breathing tickle my ear. "I have to do this." I turned away, closing my eyes. "For the good of my people."

Silver snorted. "Good? What good can come from having this arrogant womanizer as our king?" I preferred idiot, but I kept silent. Besides, Silver was never rude like that. I joked with myself that he would probably be a better king.

Yet, as Silver kept talking, my mind wandered. What _if_ Silver was king? I had always thought he was a great guy and he was a childhood friend. Now I saw just how handsome and kind he was. Sure, he may not have the brightest or best, but I knew no guy more courageous and of pure heart as him.

"Well?" I shook my head, realizing Silver had asked me something. "Is that the only reason? If so, there are better choices."

"No country is as strong," I told him, as visions of Silver and I married and ruling faded away. I reminded myself that doing such a thing would benefit no one but me.

"Maybe. But do you even need some strong country? Do you even need to marry?" He stood in front of me. "When have we ever needed help? Our country has always protected itself. And with you as our leader, who needs someone like...that king?" He uttered the last few words as if they tasted like acid.

"My people do," I repeated. "With Nega poised to strike, we need to be prepared." I stood up, facing him. "We need-"

"Nothing," Silver stated. "We have you, many dedicated and talented soldiers, and," he took my hand and held it, "you have me. I'll die to protect you and this country." He gave a soft smile as he pleaded once again. "Please, marry someone else."

I couldn't think straight, especially with him holding my hand. So, I slowly slipped out of his grasp. "And who do you think I should marry? A far away country's king? One of my advisors? You?"

It was out. It was just the two of us and silence as we both tried in vain to forget what I had said and just break the silence by saying something. I was angry, more so at myself, but I was prepared to take it out on Silver. I could sense the palms of my hands heating up as my blood boiled.

"I," Silver began before he stopped, swallowed, and tried again, in a meeker voice. "I only meant you should find someone you care about." He glanced at his shoes and shuffled his feet. "Is that so wrong?"

"You're so naive," I replied. I sighed heavily as I did my best to control my anger. "I must put my people first. And if it means marrying someone who can protect them, then I will. No matter how undesirable he may be."

Silver was silent for a few seconds before he asked. "Why not me?" My heart skipped a beat and for a moment, I calmed down. "I could protect your people." He stepped closer. "I could protect you."

Before I could even began to fantasize about Silver and me together, my logic returned along with my anger. I took a step away from him. "No you couldn't! You can barely take care of yourself. "This country needs someone strong and capable," I continued. "Which you aren't."

That last part was a lie, but it seemed to work. Silver simply muttered "Fine" in an almost cold malice before he took off again. I felt guilty, but I had done what was best. Or so I believed at the time.

As I study myself in the mirror, I see a sorrowful person, who looks like they were ready for a funeral rather than marriage. I can't even smile, despite how hard I attempt. I sigh as I wonder what has come over me.

"I should be relieved," I say out loud. "No more worrying about my people's safety. No more worrying about casualties of war." Yet I feel like something is very, very wrong.

And it's frustrating me. I swipe my hand across the dresser where the make-up lays, knocking it all to the floor. My hands burn up as I punch the glass and shatter it. I hear pieces fall to the floor, but my sobbing quickly drowns them out.

A knock on my door causes me to gulp and wipe my eyes. "Princess?" I hear one of my servants call. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" I reply. I grab some tissues and wipe away the small amount of blood on my hand. "Just fine!"

"Well the ceremony is starting soon Princess! Everyone is waiting. Do you need any help?"

"No!" I race for the door and make sure it's locked. "No, er...Just tell them I'll be down in a few minutes." She leaves and when I can no longer hear her footsteps, I fall to the ground against the door and cry.

I glance up and notice a picture of Silver and me on my night stand. We're posing in the castle's gardens and we seem so carefree. I immediately smile without realizing it. I look back to my mirror and see my expression. And that's when the cause of my frustration hits me. "Oh my..."

* * *

_Ugh, this is tight,_ I lament as I tug at my suit's bowtie. In fact, the entire outfit seems snug, which makes moving around difficult. Well, at least I don't have to move around too much. My only job, at the moment anyway, is to stand by the sanctuary's open doors and politely greet everyone and thank them for coming.

"Look sharp Silver!" I lift my head to see a raccoon, in a black tuxedo similar to mine, nodding his head to some approaching lords. "Quit messing with your clothes," he hisses before we simultaneously greet the lords, welcoming them and offering to show them to some empty seats. Merely a formality, which they deny and thank us for offering anyway.

After I'm sure they can no longer see us, I resume adjusting my tie, much to my fellow greeter's chagrin. As I do, I catch snatches of the whispers throughout the audience of "Where is Princess Blaze?" and "Princess Blaze must hurry because the king doesn't look happy."

I cast a glance inside and down the aisle, and can't help but smile smugly. The king looks very irritated and keeps whispering orders to some of his servants, causing them to bow and carry out whatever he said.

I chuckle and shake my head, but then remember he's marrying Blaze. Blaze. My ruler. My friend. My...my Blaze. Or would've been mine if I was more than some simple soldier. I should've been the one standing at the altar waiting for her.

However, I'm not going to ruin her special day because I'm in a sour mood. But apparently, others didn't think so since I was stuck as a greeter. I look down the aisle once more and growl as I saw the king winking at a young woman in the front row.

I resist my urge to use my telekinesis to slam him against the wall until he passes out. I may not deserve Blaze according to our society, but this guy definitely doesn't.

He reminds me of when I first saw him. It hadn't been very long ago. A few months at the most. At the time, I had heard whispers around the barracks and the rest of the castle that Blaze had been coerced by her advisors to choose a husband.

I remember I was nervous, as I secretly hoped she would choose me. We had always been close, but I had never been able to tell if she felt the same way about me as I did about her. I was only capable of telekinesis after all. Not mind reading.

Much to my dismay, but not unexpected, she chose someone from a royal background. I was happy for her. She deserved the best and how could one have anything better than by marrying a king?

So I made it my duty as one of her top guards to make sure the king arrived quickly and safely to the castle when he came. I waited on our country's air field, as we had decided flying would be better than traveling on foot. When his plane landed, several guards and I were the first ones onto the field. We watched as his servants prepared some stairs for him to come down.

My initial impression, when I first saw him, was one of absolute awe. He strode toward us with an air of authority and dignity. He was decorated in all manner of jewelry, causing him to shimmer as if he himself were made of a precious metal instead. And, judging from the female guards' faces, he was very handsome.

We bowed in front of him. I addressed him and welcomed him to our country, being as polite as I could be. He looked down his nose at me and snorted. "Who are you?" he questioned rather rudely.

"Your escort," I replied, hesitating to make some remark. I told myself that most royals are like that and I shouldn't do anything stupid.

"Well what are you doing idling around?" the king remarked. "Stop acting useless and take me to your castle." Before I could reply, he added, "And help my incompetent servants with my luggage."

And it was all downhill from there. While we escorted him, he griped about everything. We weren't going fast enough, he was bored, we were inept soldiers, how he was supposedly missing luggage, and how something stunk, which it did and seemed to be coming from his luggage. He vehemently denied that accusation when I pointed it out so we were left to accept the smell and feel sorry for the person carrying it.

I grinded my teeth and bit my tongue the whole way there. Despite the king acting like a spoiled brat, I reminded myself that this was for Blaze. Yet I did contemplate how it might be better if Blaze didn't meet him. But I didn't intend to do anything since orders were orders. So we kept up our marching.

Eventually we reached the castle. Blaze was waiting outside with her advisors, ready to greet the king. His mood immediately changed from one of moaning to swave, sophisticated, and boastful. Blaze seemed happy with him as they decided to take a tour, leaving my men and I to drag his heavy luggage inside.

Over the next several days, Blaze and the king spent as much time together as possile. I figured they were getting to know each other, especially since the king could be heard from several halls down gloating about his reign. Yet Blaze seemed fine, and happy. And if she was happy, then so was I.

It wasn't until Blaze decided to have a feast that I lost my temper. He was sitting next to her, too close in my opinion, and was going on and on about some battle or accomplishment or other. All I knew was that his constant droning on about himself was grating on my nerves.

I glanced up from playing with my food to see Blaze give me a questioning look. I averted my eyes and listened to the advisors nearby voice their concern about a potential attack from Nega.

"Nega?" Of course this topic would be something the king would love to talk about. And talk he did as he remembered another "story" of his. "I doubt you have much to worry about. Why I remember one time he sent one of his so-called 'forces' to attack my country. I led our troops against them, and, needless to say, we easily overca-"

The next thing I knew, my fist was on the table and all the food near me had fell to the floor, with the plates that had been on still clattering. I could feel everyone's eyes burning holes into my skin as I lifted my hand, unclenched it, and quickly stood up. I mumbled an "Excuse me" before I left.

I raced through the castle, taking turns anywhere I could in case someone decided to follow me. I nearly knocked over several guards on the way. After several minutes, I took a short break and checked around. Nobody had followed me. Now all I needed was a placed to hide. And I knew the perfect place. Or so I thought at the time.

I swiftly made my way to the castle gardens and headed for my favorite spot in the middle. Here, I could see all the beautiful plants and shining stars. I loved how they twinkled in the dark sky. It always reminded me of the jewel resting in Blaze's forehead. Or how her eyes sparkled just like those heavenly bodies when she was happy. I sighed, feeling a little at ease.

I wasn't alone for long. Blaze eventually found me and took a seat next to me. She was silent, which made me think she was angry about how I had acted. I quickly began forming an apology when she said, "The stars look beautiful tonight."

Surprised, my apology was lost as I wondered what she wanted. She patiently waited for an answer as she looked at the stars. I tried to think of how to reply and went with "Mm-hmm", agreeing with her. She laid a hand on my shoulder and my entire body tensed and melted at the contact.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. I wanted to spill all my feelings and thoughts out to her about this marriage situation. But I wasn't sure how she would take it. Also, it wasn't my place to voice an opinion such as mine in this. "Is there?" she prodded me.

"It's nothing," I replied, trying my best to act normal.

"Yes it is," she said. I wondered how she could always tell. She moved closer and continued. "With how you left and tried to hide, it must be something important." I remember asking myself if some of my powers had rubbed off on her and granted her with the power to read minds. "Silver, I know you're hiding something."

I heaved a sigh and faced Blaze. "Why are you doing it?" I waited for some reaction, but received none so I decided to spell it out for her. "Why are you marrying this...this..." All I could think of to describe him was idiot. I chose the latter. "Jerk?" I finished.

She was shocked. Her face was a mixture of surprise and confusion as she stammered out her answer of "Because...I..." I leaned in closer, hanging on every word she said. "I have to do this." She spun her head away from me. "For the good of my people."

Good? "Good?" I voiced my thought. "What good can come from having this arrogant womanizer as our king?" I wanted to stop speaking, but my mouth had a mind of its own. "He's insensitive, barbaric in his views, and, from what I can gather, a complete liar. There must be another reason." I waited for her to answer, but she seemed lost in some dream, with how her lips were turning slightly upwards into a grin. "Well?" She snapped out of it. "Is that the only reason? If so, there are better choices."

"No country is as strong," she answered. It was somewhat true. Nobody could tell exactly who was the strongest, but this king's country could have very well been. On the other hand, our country was very powerful as well and probably surpassed them.

"Maybe," I countered her. "But do you even need some strong country? Do you even need to marry?" I stood in front of her, hoping she would look up. "When have we ever needed help? Our country has always protected itself. And with you as our leader, who needs someone like...that king?" I despised even mentioning him.

"My people do," Blaze insisted. "With Nega poised to strike, we need to be prepared." I stood up, facing him. "We need-"

"Nothing," I interrupted. "We have you, many dedicated and talented soldiers, and," I took her hand, holding it delicately, and massaged it between my fingers, "you have me. I'll die to protect you and this country." I smiled, relieved and proud of myself that I had finally said it. "Please, marry someone else."

It seemed to be working. I could tell she was second guessing this whole idea and wasn't so sure about marrying the king anymore. I smiled even wider, thinking I had talked her out of the whole ordeal. I should've known it wouldn't have been that easy.

She pulled her hand out of mine. I could see the determination return to her eyes. "And who do you think I should marry?" she asked almost sarcastically. "A far away country's king? One of my advisors? You?"

I bit my tongue to keep from answering, as I saw her hands and eyes ablaze with anger. I knew I shouldn't have said anything or even responded to her rhetorical question, but the silence finally got to me. I needed to break the tension and awkwardness in the air before it suffocated me.

"I," but I paused. I swallowed whatever was left in my mouth, leaving it completely dry. "I only meant you should find someone you care about." It wasn't the best response, but she didn't say anything, so I continued. I stared at my shoes and wiggled them nervously. "Is that so wrong?"

"You're so naive," she told me. My heart beat more painfully and my legs felt weak. "I must put my people first. And if it means marrying someone who can protect them, then I will. No matter how undesirable he may be."

I finally had a response to her question and I now had the courage to say it. I took a deep breath and asked, "Why not me?" She froze, as did I a little, but my mouth kept going. "I could protect your people." I bravely stepped forward. I was so close that my nose nearly touched hers. "I could protect you."

She stepped away from me and I saw her temper flare up again. This time, it had returned tenfold. "No you couldn't! You can barely take care of yourself. "This country needs someone strong and capable!" She breathed heavily from her yelling for a moment before adding "Which you aren't."

My heart shattered into a million pieces. I felt as if my lungs had been pierced by her words, choking me. I wanted to believe this was all some terrible nightmare, but I could clearly see it wasn't. She was still standing there, staring me down.

"Fine," I muttered. I couldn't think straight. All my mind and body knew was that I had to get away. Far away. So I spun on my heels and took off once again, not looking back. And Blaze didn't follow me again.

Now I stand here, struggling with this poorly tailored suit and fight the urge to whack the king with any number of objects at my disposal. A chair, a door, a pew, a vase, or any number of handy items lying about in the church.

Blaze's words keep echoing in my mind. I still can't believe how angry she was. It didn't seem like her at all. But that doesn't change the fact that she did. Or that she hasn't spoken to me since that night.

I rub my forehead as I feel a headache come on. My companion asks if something is wrong and I wave him off saying I'm fine. In a few minutes, its passed and I go back to struggling with my suit.

My companion scolds me for the fifth or sixth time and I give up on the suit. I patiently wait for Blaze to show up since the ceremony is supposed to begin in less than ten minutes.

I wish I didn't have to be here. I've been through many disasters, battles, and other terrible things, but this will be the worst. I don't believe I'll be able to stand here and watch Blaze marry this vile king. Yet I'll have to, since it is my assigned duty. I sigh and let my shoulders sag as we wait for the bride.

* * *

I climb the steps, surrounded by servants, who are trying to block my face from any of the dozens of news reporters chronicling the event. I couldn't care less if they took pictures of every angle of me since right now, I feel like I might be ill.

All I can keep remembering is the picture of Silver and how I treated him that night, followed by my imagination putting him and me together at the altar instead of the king and me. My head is spinning and I feel like I may fall over from all of this confusion. And the camera flashes aren't helping.

I burst through the church doors, bending over and panting heavily as my servants close and lock the doors, preventing any of the paparazzi from coming inside. One of them notices my state and asks if I'm alright. I wave her away saying "I'll be fine."

Straightening up and pushing my veil aside for a moment, I can now clearly see who is in the foyer of the church. A raccoon is standing on one side of the open doors, smiling politely as he bows and greets me. On the other side stands the one person I haven't been able to stop dreaming of since that night.

He had a confused expression at my illness, but quickly erased it for the stoic one he now wore. He bows as well and both of them stand aside. One of my servants places my veil over my face again and the organ music begins playing inside.

One of my advisors is waiting just inside to give me away. I slowly walk over to him, passing Silver, who looks at me in a forlorn manner. I want to say something to cheer him up, but the advisor has already linked his arm with mine. So I grin slightly, hoping Silver will see, as I march down the aisle in time with the music.

I feel more like I'm walking down to a gas chamber than an altar. Everyone is smiling politely, whispering congratulations and good luck, and I return their smiles. The groom is watching and grinning as well, but more in a way a predator watches its prey before it pounces. It disgusts me.

Before I realize it, I'm already at the altar and the priest is welcoming everyone. He tells them to be seated and I cast a sideways glance at Silver, who's eyes I'm sure have been on me the entire walk.

"We are gathered here today..." and the priest's voice trails off. I'm cold and clammy and my knees are shaking. Something isn't right, but I try and calm myself down and shake away the feeling.

I watch the king as the priest goes into a speech on what marriage is and is not. He's impatiently tapping his foot and clearing his throat and, it may be my imagination, flirting with one of the bridesmaids.

"Now do you," and it takes me a few moments to realize the priest is speaking to the king, "take Princess Blaze as your wife. To love and honor her, in sickness or in health, richer or poorer, for better or for worse, and to cherish her for the rest of your days?"

He smiles at me, once again looking me up and down as if I was a model, and then to the priest. "I do," he answers loud enough for everyone in the congregation to hear.

Now I receive the question, but I'm barely listening. All I can hear are Silver's words from that night. Over and over, they repeat and echo before being interrupted by the priest. "For the rest of your days?" he finishes.

I cast a sideways glance at Silver, who is looking away with his eyes closed. I feel like my heart is breaking just by seeing him like that and I want to run over to him. Instead, the king holds my hand and gruffly asks, "Well?"

I mumble a reply and the priest leans in. "I'm sorry Princess, but we didn't hear you. Could you please speak up?"

I nod and clear my throat. "I said-"

**A/N:** Well that took longer than expected. And came out a little shorter. I'm so exhausted. *passes out*

**Pen:** Oh no. No, no, no, no. I am not going to be stuck here with the audience...Author...Great. Just great. Ok, show's over everyone. Now leave us be. If you have critiques, comments, or praise, which I doubt, then say so. Otherwise, go on!


End file.
